


Fallout

by Janieohio



Series: That's Life Together [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Gossip, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, IWSC | The International Wizarding Schools Championship Writing Challenge, Lavender Brown Lives, M/M, POV Kingsley Shacklebolt, Potioneer Draco Malfoy, Press and Tabloids, Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janieohio/pseuds/Janieohio
Summary: The news is out: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are together. In a world where the line between news and entertainment blurs, the Minister of Magic's job can be a challenge, but somehow he must convince the public that his star Auror is truly in his right mind.Can be read alone or as part of my series,That's Life Together, around Harry and Draco's established relationship. Place in Series: mid-August 2004,one day afterUntapped Power. EWE.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: That's Life Together [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559218
Comments: 18
Kudos: 214





	Fallout

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, I've joined the International Wizarding School Championship writing competition, and this story is my seventh entry. To readers of my Harry/Draco series, **THIS IS PART OF THAT UNIVERSE** (but as always, can be read alone)! ENJOY! To orient you in the timeline, this takes places in August 2004, two weeks after _Ron's Adjudication_ , one day after _Untapped Power_ , and seven months before _Of Owls and Cats and New Beginnings_. Competition prompt information inspiring the story is in the end note.

"It was such a lovely picture on the front page of the _Prophet_ this morning. That sweet boy has finally found someone, and you could just see in their faces that they really care about one another. Did you see it?"

"Yes, I saw it," the woman in floral robes said with a harumph. "I heard at the hairdresser that that _man_ used love potions on him and plans to take over the Ministry."

"Don't be ridiculous, Jane. Why would he want to do that? They looked very much in love to me. I think it's sweet."

"It's those Dark wizards, Mildred. They want to bring You-Know-Who back—or someone like him. If they could turn the Boy Who Lived to their side, then imagine the power they'd have over the Ministry and the people alike. He's gonna get us all killed, you mark my word."

"Pfaw, Dark wizards," came a man's harsh voice. "You're both daft. It's the bloody goblins that's really behind it. Trying to destabilise the economy. They want to distract us with this nonsense and, while we're not paying attention, they're going to enact their plans."

"Plans, Jerry?"

"To return Britain to the days when goblins owned the mountains and humans were the minority race. And we're playing right into their hands."

Both women turned to the man in shock.

" _What?_ I read it in the _Tattler_. It was the same issue that had the amazing article on how what we've always thought was water actually isn't wet at all. It's only a ploy by the government to get us to stand naked under the 'water' while they drench us with mind-control substances."

"Jerry, you're mad."

"I'm enlightened. It's you and your fake news with articles about Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy being in love that's mad. As if that were truly possible."

* * *

Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, walked into his office, pleased to be out of the house that morning with no extra hassle. His mother-in-law was currently staying with them, so instead of having his morning cuppa and quietly readying for the day in the quiet of his own kitchen, he had claimed an early morning meeting and esca—er, gotten to work early.

His personal assistant was as helpful as always. His morning paper was already waiting for him on his desk, and it was followed close behind with coffee prepared in his favoured manner.

"Thank you, Dale. I needed this."

Dale gave him a perfunctory smile and closed the door behind him, leaving Kingsley in blessed silence. He took a sip of his coffee, then picked up the paper only to nearly spit the coffee back out as he took in the colour photograph covering the entire front page above the fold. The only words printed were in the enormous headline: _Chosen One Chooses Love._

It wasn't entirely out of the ordinary, seeing his friend and star Auror on the front page of the _Daily Prophet_ , but this photograph looked legitimate. It was clearly focused, it appeared as though the couple were aware it was being taken, and more than anything, it looked authentic. He watched the photo Harry Potter lay a hand on the blond man's cheek, gently kissing it and mouthing words anyone would be able to make out— _I love you_.

In normal circumstances, he'd describe it as beautiful and intimate and would be thrilled for his young friend. However, these were hardly normal circumstances, and Harry Potter was kissing Draco Malfoy, ex-Death Eater and scion of a disgraced pure-blood family.

Kingsley flipped the paper over and began to read. Excerpts jumped out at him: dating for several months; in love; Draco caring for Harry during his recent hospital stay, aiding his recovery from his Auror-related injury. His eye caught on one phrase, and Kingsley picked up a pen to underline it.

_Well done, Harry. I can use that._

Kingsley sat back to think. If they weren't careful, there'd be talk about Death Eater influence in the Ministry again, and questions about the mental health of a decorated Auror and the country's most famous war hero.

He looked at his watch. It was only eight. He had an hour to talk to Harry before the proverbial shit hit the fan.

* * *

Kingsley walked past the Aurors on guard outside Harry's hospital room at St Mungo's, where he'd been staying for several weeks while recovering from an injury sustained in the line-of-duty, but he stopped when he heard people talking within.

"Harry," a man with a smooth voice and posh-accent spoke quietly, "we can't stop at just the article. We have to _handle_ the publicity, not just hide from it, or yesterday's interview was pointless. I know you hate this, but right now, people want to know, and they want to know from _you_. They are going to listen to Skeeter or the gossip-rags if you're unavailable."

"I bloody hate this," came Harry's disgruntled voice. "Can't I just live my life? Haven't I given them enough?"

Draco Malfoy, his voice easily distinguishable now, was surprisingly tender, and Kingsley was almost embarrassed to be overhearing. "You've given them more than enough, and I'd happily just escape this all and run off somewhere"—there was a brief pause, and Kingsley imagined there may be an intimate moment he thankfully couldn't see—"but you and I both know that's not what you really want. If we want to be able to go out to dinner and Quidditch games and such without being harassed, then we need to get them on our side. Besides, I suspect it'll also make it easier for us both at work. It may only be St Mungo's and not the Ministry, but I'm already prepared for some backlash when I go down to the Potions Lab this morning, and I assume you'll be hearing from someone soon, as well."

Kingsley decided that was his cue and cleared his throat. "Yes, well, I didn't want to interrupt, but since you're expecting me anyway," he said as he walked into the room. He watched Malfoy pull away and stand up straight, while Harry sat up in his hospital bed and ran his hand through his uncombed hair.

"Minister, it's a pleasure to see you," Malfoy said with a veneer of formality and a slight bow of his head. "I can't say I'm surprised you're here. I'll leave you and Harry to talk. If you'll excuse me…" Kingsley gave a sharp nod of consent, and Malfoy looked down to Harry in the bed, offering what looked like a small but genuine smile. "I'll be back up over my lunch hour. Ask the Healers to send me a message if you need anything."

Harry nodded, and his deep green eyes followed the man as he gracefully exited the room, then he looked back to Kingsley and sighed.

"So have you come to berate me for dating Draco Malfoy? You do realise, sir, that as much as I respect you, you have no say over my private life."

Kingsley stayed silent, a tactic he'd learned in his Auror days that he often felt useful when dealing with difficult subjects. Harry, though, simply narrowed his eyes and waited.

Finally, Kingsley sighed. "Harry, obviously I have no say over your private life, but I _will_ remind you that you are a high profile representative of the Ministry. While I don't intend to intrude into your personal interactions, I would consider it a courtesy if you'd inform me ahead of time if you intend on doing something likely to have a drastic effect on the Ministry. Your giving a press interview about your personal relationship with a reformed Death Eater _most definitely_ falls into that category."

"Oh, hell, Kingsley. We both know the only reason this matters to the Ministry is because some arseholes in the Wizengamot can't get over the fact that the younger generation was not held at fault for their actions in the war. There will be no satisfying them, so why try?"

Kingsley looked down and thought about the sullen teenager he'd watched grow into the honourable man before him. He shook his head, then reminded himself of his schedule. He sat down in the chair Draco had vacated, crossing his legs.

"Here's the problem. The public, as you know, doesn't seem to care about facts. They consider the _Daily Prophet_ to be entertainment. As a public figure"—he raised his hand to halt Harry's immediate protest—" _as a public figure,_ whether you like it or not, your actions and life are watched and speculated upon. As an employee of the Ministry, that speculation bleeds over into your job. We will be holding a press conference this afternoon, and you will need to be there."

"Kingsley—"

"You _shall_ be there. I'll speak with your Healers, and we'll hold it here at St Mungo's. I will have a publicity coach here later this morning to teach you what questions to avoid, as well as how to reword any of your responses to best fit the situation. We'll need to convey that you are mentally stable—"

"Oh, bloody hell. You can't honestly be questioning my sanity simply because of this."

Kingsley raised an eyebrow to show his disapproval at being interrupted, but Harry ignored it, as usual. "I am _questioning_ whether or not you've been unduly influenced. It is my _job_ to do so. But more than that, I'm attempting to quell any rumours that might arise by my _not_ doing so, so I will thank you to remember who it is you're speaking with."

He didn't like using that tone with Harry as he considered Harry a friend, and honestly, it usually didn't work anyway. This time was no exception.

"I'm not a child, Kingsley, and if you don't remember, I can throw off the Imperius Curse. I've had every test known to wizard-kind run on me in the last three weeks since I've been injured, so there's clearly no chemical influence. My friends and family are all accounted for and safe, so what kind of influence do you think I might be under?"

Kingsley refrained from rolling his eyes, but just barely. "Save it for the press, Harry. I read the article, and yes, I can see that you've gotten to know Draco and feel that he's reformed. However, the rest of us _don't_ know him, but we _do_ know his past. It's our duty to question this, and question it, we will." He glared at Harry when the young man tried to speak, then continued. "Thankfully, your interview was well done and covered many of the questions and concerns people will have. Mostly, this will be our answering how, if at all, this affects your career and assuring the public that the article was genuine."

Harry sat back against his hospital bed in defeat. "Do you want Draco there?"

Kingsley thought about that. "I'm not sure yet. I'll let both of you know, as well as when and where to be."

Harry nodded, and Kingsley stood up quietly. "Get some rest, Harry. It'll be a long and trying afternoon, I'm sure."

As he left the room, he reminded himself how young Harry still was. He tended to think of him as a seasoned Auror, but he was only twenty-four years old. He was a young man in love. And now Kingsley had to drag him into a press conference where he was going to have to defend that love.

Sometimes he really hated doing his job.

* * *

"I was injured on a still-active investigation and am not at liberty to offer more details, other than I'm recovering well. Thank you for your concern, Mr Jones. Next question, please."

Harry pointed to a tall, balding journalist waving his hand insistently among the somewhat crowded theatre of people. Kingsley was amused to see that even the Quidditch magazine reporters were in attendance.

"Harry! Is it true you aren't really gay and that you have been coerced into this relationship to push the homosexual agenda?"

Kingsley watched Harry narrow his eyes and recognised the look from when Harry dealt with a particularly difficult suspect; Harry was preparing to eviscerate the reporter. He wished he had a cup of tea so he could more comfortably enjoy the spectacle.

" _Homosexual agenda?"_ Harry appeared to be thinking it through. "Which one would that be? We have many plans, you see, so I want to make sure I address the correct _part_."

Kingsley heard Draco Malfoy snort behind the nearby curtain concealing his presence. The reporter, however, did not hear the sarcasm in the question, and actually looked eager to respond.

"Surely you're aware of the homosexual agenda to eliminate the pure-blood families by limiting their ability to procreate."

Harry kept a straight face and raised an eyebrow. "And I was coerced into this _agenda_ by the last male child of a once prominent pure-blood family—because _that_ would most definitely be in his own self-interest."

The man seemed confused, and Harry rolled his eyes. "Listen, everyone. I will say this clearly, and I will say it once, then I will not welcome this question again, _ever_. I have not now—nor have I ever been—coerced into any relationship, gay or otherwise. Draco Malfoy is not my first boyfriend or homosexual relationship. Yes, I have dated women in the past, but I have never felt my attraction to a person to be limited by gender. If you honestly think that I could withstand the intrusive mental persuasions of Tom Riddle"—Kingsley heard a quiet gasp echo through the room—"but am unable to decide for myself who I want to take to my bed, then you're clearly after furthering your _own_ agenda." Harry took a drink of water and glared at the reporter. "Next question."

"Auror Potter!" A woman's voice rose over the din, and Kingsley recognised one of Harry's old schoolmates. She was the one with the werewolf scar across her face, but she appeared to wear it with pride.

"Yes, Lavender. It's lovely to see you today. Thank you for doing our interview yesterday."

"You're quite welcome. Auror Potter, can you tell us if the revelation this morning has affected either of your careers?"

Kingsley was prepared for the question and smiled at the young woman. "I'd like to address that one, if I may, Harry."

Harry nodded and gestured for him to continue.

"Auror Potter is a highly decorated member of our Auror force. Though we trust him implicitly, we must operate in a way to retain the trust of the wizarding public. For those reasons, unexpected behaviours exhibited by any of our Aurors will always be examined to ensure the safety of the people. Auror Potter understands that, and has submitted to a full medical, mental, and magical examination and has passed with absolutely no concerns."

He watched the reporters take down his words, then glanced at the blond man waiting in the wings.

"As for Mr Malfoy, I think I'd like to remind you of Auror Potter's question in the article this morning. ' _Can we afford, as a society, to pigeonhole someone into only ever being whom they were as a child?'_ Mr Malfoy's past is exactly that—his past. If you have questions about everything that was said and done during the war, I suggest you do your research on the trials, read the transcripts, and remember that the person you're reading about was a schoolboy following his father's commands. This information was enough for our Wizengamot to acquit him of all actions, and allow him the time to grow into the man Auror Potter has gotten to know."

Harry looked to him thankfully, but he continued. "I have spoken with Potion Master Malfoy's employer today. He is an excellent employee and continuously goes above and beyond to brew and create potions that will better the whole of our society. I've been assured that, though there was some confusion this morning amongst his co-workers, Mr Malfoy is as valued an employee as ever and will experience no ill-effects at his workplace."

Kingsley nodded back to Harry, urging him to take the next question. Harry pointed to a young woman with long, blonde hair pulled back into a bun.

"Thank you, Mr Potter. I actually have a question and a request." She waited for a response but continued when none was forthcoming. "You are well known for notoriously avoiding the press. What convinced you to do yesterday's interview and today's press conference? Why now? And second, I was wondering if Mr Malfoy was here today, and if so, could we please get a picture of you two together? My readers at _Witch Weekly_ would be ever so grateful." She gave him a charming smile and sat back down triumphantly.

Harry glanced at Malfoy in the wings and gave him a smile that Kingsley had only ever seen from Harry on the front page of that morning's paper. He turned his smile to the crowd, and they seemed entranced. Kingsley could only think that it was truly a pity that Harry didn't like publicity, as he'd be wonderful at it if he ever tried.

"You are correct. I do prefer my privacy, but as I was reminded yesterday, the press will likely be more willing to allow me to have that privacy if I don't hide from them completely. In answer to your question, we received word yesterday that someone who I believe to have a less than reputable history of telling a story truthfully"—he paused and cast an obvious sneer at Rita Skeeter—"had obtained information about our relationship. Given my past history with this person, I chose to instead cooperate with the press so I could make sure you had the truthful information."

Harry reached his arm out to his side, and Draco Malfoy approached, taking the offered hand and standing alongside Harry. Kingsley watched each of the reporters glance to the entwined fingers, and smiled. They really were a striking pair.

"In light of that cooperation, I would like to thank you for asking permission Ms—"

"Jensen," the lady supplied.

"—Ms Jensen. Yes, Draco and I will allow a few pictures to be taken when we are finished here. In the future, I will ask that if you see us out and about, you ask. We may say no, but we're more likely to continue to work with those that offer us some privacy, and who treat us with integrity."

Seeing Harry's fatigue set in—he was still healing in the hospital, after all—Kingsley deftly guided the press conference to a close. He watched the photographers gather around the two men and take pictures, Harry leaning slightly against Draco in support.

Overall, Kingsley was relatively pleased with how it had gone, but people would believe whatever best fit their current world view. All he could do was help them form a _better_ world view. He'd decided long ago that he wanted that to be his legacy as Minister, and today Harry had helped him do just that. Small steps, he reminded himself, toward changing tomorrow.

* * *

"Did you see the spread they did in _Witch Weekly_ , Jane? Simply beautiful. Those two boys are so in love. It does the heart good."

"Like I told you last week, Mildred. He's gonna get us all killed, that Harry Potter, cavorting with Death Eaters. _Love,_ pfaw. Don't believe everything you hear or you'll sound just like Jerry with his goblins. You gotta do your research and think for yourself." She accentuated her point with short finger jabs at the table.

The women continued sipping their tea, both sure that they were the ones in the right because they had read it in the paper.

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: Daily Prophet (Look at politics, gossip and lies within the wizarding world)  
> Main Prompt: [Position] Minister of Magic  
> Additional Prompts: [Object] Photograph, [Dialogue] "He gonna get us all killed."  
> Word count: 1000-3300 words


End file.
